We Shouldn't, But We Did
by LyckyDycky
Summary: They were only cooking their dinner until Romano spilled some of the pasta sauce on him. Itacest! Rated M (I like my tomato's on the bottom and pasta on top )


**We Shouldn't, But We Did: **_(South and North Italy): _They were only cooking their dinner until Romano spilled some of the pasta sauce on him.

Let me just say… I haven't written a lemon since like last year? Gott… I was this bored… If you like to know, I like the tomato's bottom and pasta's on top~ 3

-=- HurpDurp =-=

Italy Romano was chopping up onions for the cooking pasta sauce. Italy Veneziano at the same time was humming a tune while checking the noodles every one in a while to see if it was cooked. The former picked up the bowl of chopped onions and put it all in slowly, smelling the accented scent of pasta.

Within 10 minutes the pasta sauce was all done. Romano opened the top, the ruby red sauce's scent spilled out of its jail like container. It was another well made pasta sauce. He let it cool down for another five minutes before pouring out enough sauce for two people on top of the noodles Veneziano scooped up. Veneziano was looked through the fridge to see if there was anything good to drink; there was some hidden beer for Germany, milk, apple juice, and wine. Of course he picked the wine. Sadly, the duo wasn't home so there wasn't the large variety of wines.

The older Italian started walk to the dining room when he stepped on a small puddle of water that Veneziano made while he was draining the water from the noodles. "Gah!" He yelled when his but meet the hard floor and the pasta went splat on top of his lower stomach and to his thighs, some went inside his pants.

"Ve~ Fratello are you okay?" The younger Italian picked up the fallen plate. He placed the plate on the counter top. Scanning his older brother's well-toned body as he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, a feline grin went wider. Purposely "falling" onto his brother, he gripped a slight bulge. "Fratello, what's this?"

Romano a tomato red blush painted his cheeks; he attempted to get the younger man off of him. The latter's hands started to roam around his chest. Romano gasped when he felt nimble but strong hands pinch his pink and hardening nipple. A soft moan somehow escaped his lips that looked to cute in Veneziano's opinion. The hazel eyed Italian let a smile lace his face; he twisted the nipple slightly while pinching it. "Fratello… you're so cute."

The Italian played with the other nipple. He flicked it a couple of times, then he started to lick the hard nub, coating it with his saliva. With the fallen pasta sauce, Veneziano spread some around his older brother's chest.

Moaning, Romano quickly covered his mouth from letting anymore to escape his mouth. But it was hard. Veneziano other hand cup his ever growing bulge. His hand went under Romano's boxers and took it off in such a way France would be shocked he could do such things- he isn't as innocent as you think. Casting aside the useless objects but Romano's button up shirt- which was unbutton-, caressed the latter's silky and tanned thighs.

"Fratello~" Veneziano whispered in a husky voice unlike his usual happy go lucky voice. His voice turned predator like just waiting to devour his cute little kitten who was whimpering when he stopped touching him.

"V-vene!" Romano cried out. He had a strong grip on Veneziano's wrinkled shirt.

"Do you want more?" He asked him. Romano only nodded until he felt something rip inside of him. Veneziano's finger rammed inside Romano, he thrust his finger in deeper until he felt like it was a good time to add another digit. The latter slowly started to scissor, trying to find a certain spot.

"Mio Dio!" The green eyed Italian moaned when a finger brushed on his prostate. The moan echoed inside the kitchen. "Y-you forgot the fucking l-lube!"

Veneziano kissed him quickly. "V-ve! Fratello, are you okay?"

Romano nodded. "H-hurry the fu-fuck up," He grabbed tighter onto Veneziano's shirt when the third digit entered him. "More!"

He took out the fingers and finally let out his rock hard penis. Romano stared at the length of his younger brother's manhood. He blushed looking at his which was a bit smaller. He grabbed the length in front of his and started to move his hand up and down.

The younger Italian let out a moan that was building up on the back of his throat. Romano wet his lips; Veneziano's manhood entered his mouth. The green eyed man whimpered when he realized he couldn't fit the whole thing in his small mouth. He held back the gag reflex and kept going. Bobbing his head back and forth he soon felt a ribbon of cum going down his throat.

"Sorry," Veneziano thumb rubbed away a stray ribbon. He lifted up Romano to their bedroom.

Romano was lying on his back; his special area was all exposed. "Fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command." He whispered and thrust upwards hitting perfectly on Romano's prostate.

"H-Harder!" He screamed.

Romano moaned loudly not caring how he sounded. His hands looked for something to hold on. "I'm g-going to cum!"

=-= BTT =-=

On the other side of the bedroom door, were three nose bleeding and hard men and one blushing man. The trio –who likes to be called the Bad Touch Trio-, was imagining everything that was happening on the other side of the wall, and the poor –Still virgin- man was wishing this was a dream. On the chairs were two other men sighing at the trio's immaturity and one who was only grinning.

"Who do you think is the bottom?" France asked his group of friends. He was trying to hide his bulge. Canada, his lover, sighed again.

"I bet it's Roma!" Spain grinned.

England rolled his eyes at his (sadly) lover. The Englishman tried to drag him out of the room. "You bloody moron's shouldn't be spying on them!"

"Kesesese," Prussia petted his pet bird (Gilbird). "Has to be him, he's like a woman in fashion and always on his man-period."

Russia was still quiet.

"VENE!" Romano screamed to the top of his lungs. He felt something filling inside of him.

"Bloody hell…" England eyes widen.

Francis hugged his little Canadian. "Who knew Veneziano had that in him?"

The door opened. Veneziano was smiling, "If you really want to see us have sex you only need to ask, ve!"

_~Fin~ _


End file.
